User talk:Pokemonic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bolognius Maximus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Anonymous1 (Talk) 03:26, June 7, 2012 Hi! Thank you for leaving the message. I was gettin kinda lonely Fanon Well, you are right about that. However, we already do have two Irken fan-Wikis. One's something I started a LONG while back with InvaderMEEN, and I haven't even seen it for two years. The other one's for shipping, but I'm assuming that's not what you're looking for. Now that you mention it, though, why DON'T we have a single Wiki for universal fanon? I mean, sure, there'd still be different kinds, but we could separate them by adding the genre to each pages Category list.... Hmmm.... Got the workings of a good idea comin' up now... Sorry, what were we talking about? Oh, the proposal for a fanon page. Well, while I am all for people saring ideas, there still remains the basic fact that articles are for factual information only. You can, however, post any fanon you think up in your blogs, which also allows others to comment on your 'fic. Plus, you can edit your post whenever you like, just like an article. But you gave me a VERY interesting idea with the fanwiki idea... Maybe I can talk with both of 'em, see if we can merge them. Pleasure meeting you, by the way. So refreshing to have some intelligent conversation, after enduring my school for 6.5 hours. ;-) User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:38, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, I never thought I'd say this, but your fanfic is really ''good! I can actually see this happening! It's original, it's funny, it's not overdone... and it actually seems like Invader Zim! Mind you, the muffin bit at the beginning went on for a bit too long, but on the whole, nice! How does it end? Please tell me Dib doesn't get GIR! One thing, though: When I suggested that you post fanfics in your blog, I meant you should click on the "Blog" button on your userpage, and write your stuff in a post. Generalmente, your User Page is for info about yourself, rather than for the posting of fanfics. Sorry, bein' a bit bossy here, but rules're rules. Not that you're gonna get banned because of where you post your fanfics, but -- y'know -- It's more like advice.User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:00, June 12, 2012 (UTC) My opinion Hey, it's me Zimfan (yeah, you have most likely never heard of me, im a admin here though.) I know you asked dr anonymous about the watch this here thing, but I need to tell you MY response. Since that site is not affilated in anyway with Jhonen Vazquez or Nickelodeon, that is not a good idea. The owners of the site do not own invader zim, and that is promoting illegal activity. Good idea though, if you get episodes that are from a site that is affilated with Nickelodeon, come back and ask us. :) Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC Well, if they haven't been reported yet, they seem okii. They're not selling it or anything, and they're not claiming it as their own. And heck, if anyone really got into technicality of it, all fanart would be considered illegal, but no one really cares. XD Anyway, I'll wait a bit to see what Dr. A has to say about it, and if the same issue comes up, I'll trash the thought. Pokemonic 03:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) No, but New Mission Yeah, about the "Watch it here" thing... I'm afraid I'm gonna have to side with ZimFan on this one; such a site may not have been reported yet, but the fact remains that it isn't associated with Nickelodeon or Jhonen Vasquez, and it also gives people a way to watch all the episodes, with Nick not gettig anything for it (as opposed to watchin it on TV or even buying it on iTunes). So yeah, I'm gonna have to say no here. However, I have another way I think you could get your "Irken Elite" badge; the episode transcripts for " The Voting of the Doomed" and "The Girl Who Cried Gnome" are incomplete. I had made some headway on them, but since I don't have much time to do that anymore, I need someone else. Do you think you could use the aforementioned free episodes as a reference, and complete the transcripts? :-) User: Dr. Anonymous1 12:12, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Heh-heh.. Think ''you're a stalker? Well, I make it a regular habit of going to "Recent Wiki Activity", and checking every edit that has been made. Spooky, yes? BIG BROTHER IS WATCHING YOUUU!!! Cultural references aside, though, I mostly check for any edits made by unnamed users; more often than not, anonymous users turn out to be bad news... The other kind, not my name. Anyway, as for my including you in my message, you ARE kind of new, and your contributions here HAVE been quite significant. So, yeah, you're doing rather well. :-D Don't let that badge thing get you down; I tried going for the "Zim's devotion" badge, and I missed a single day after 135, so I just went: "NOOO!!!" then shrugged and went to play Metroid Prime 3. :-/ As for the broken link; I fixed that in my final draft: Capitalisation error. User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:07, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hmm.. Actually, I was thinking of simply merging the two existing fanwikis; a third might lead to A LOT of confusion. But then, maybe both could transfer their stuff onto yours? I dunno. Whichever, I don't think we'll really be needing badges for fanon sites; considering the fact that you can't edit fanfics written by other users really just limits you to the fanfics you've written yourself, so a badge for, say, 2,000 edits is really a moot point. :-/ Actually, the "NNOOO!!!" was more of a reference to Darth Vader, but you can interpret it as you wish. I'm a big fan of cultural references; for the record, the "Big Brother is Watching You!" thing was a reference to a book called 1984, by George Orwell. Truly, one of the most terrifying books I've ever read. Look it up. User: Dr. Anonymous1 13:21, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, usually there is just one Wiki for fanfiction; imo, having two is already a bit much. I'd suggest holding off on working on your fanfiction wiki; I'll see if I can't get the Irken Invaders Wiki and the IZ Shipping Wiki to merge their stuff onto yours. User: Dr. Anonymous1 16:47, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, lemme put it this way: I personally think that we should have ONE FanWiki for ALL fanfiction. And yes, nauseating though it is, shipping DOES fall just over the line into fanfiction. Nothing we can do about it, I'm afraid, but there will always be those people who actually like that kinda stuff, for reasons undiscernable. But anyway, we just need one Wiki for all said fanon, and we can divide it by categories: "Regular Fanon", and "Lovey-Dovey Crap". Ok, so maybe the ones we use will be a bit more specific and less biased, but still, you get the basic concept. So, my plan is to get the Irken Empire Wiki and Shipping Wiki (takes all kinds) to transfer their articles to your Wiki, or something like that. Sound cool? And no, hate to break it to you, but your head's not big, nor is your skull thick. For that matter, your brain's probably not big either, as the size of your brain doesn't determine your intelligence; that's measured by how many convolutions exist in your brain. So I'll just say your brain is really, really convoluted, yeah? It's a good thing. User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:13, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Aw, don't feel bad. Everyone makes mistakes, once someone reverted like 100-something edits of mine. But anyway..... (I Don't know...) Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:32, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps, but it will be worth it. I'd advise putting all work on the fanon Wiki on hold, until I get the support of the other two fanon Wikis. Good work so far, though. User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:01, June 19, 2012 (UTC) You In? Hey, thanks for helping me out with the whole "Invader Rob" quagmire. It gets really hard having to sort these things out yourself, y'know? That reminds me: you still in for the conference on the 24th at 3? (see Community Messages) Also, any chance you & I could meet in the Chat at 1 pm (New York time)? --User: Dr. Anonymous1 16:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Houston, we have a few proble Sorry, the chat seems to be glitchingup on me again. I guess we'll have to call it a night, huh? :-( Well, see you tomorrow! User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) e-Mail for screenshots? Hey, any chance I could have your e-Mail? I've taken some really good screenshots from Parent-Teacher Night and the "Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom", but I can't upload them. Any chance YOU could, and add them to the screenshots page? I can do the rest. Thanks, --User: Dr. Anonymous1 15:29, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Missed it? Trust me, Sophie, you missed nothing: Only two people came besides me, and we ultimately decided to discuss the changing of the rules on the current version's talk page. Si, yeah, you just missed a nice, big happy fest o' awkwardness. Thanks for remembering. In case ya wanna go on there now and start the ball rolling, here are a few of the matters that we have to discuss: *How to deal with rule-breakers, and how they can plead their case. *A way to form a more organised, more professional procedure for individuals running for a promotion. *More detailed rules, and corresponding penalties for each. Of course, I have thought up answers to each of these, but I just need someone to start up the debate on the Ways to Help the Wiki Talk Page, get the whole thing going. So, yeah, if you wanna do that, that'd be good. You don't have to, o' course, but, y'know. Thanks! User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Were ya hit? Hey, have you lost power too? Haven't seen you round here for a while (well, for a bit more than that, really), so I kind of assumed... User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:59, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back? Hey! Where ya been? User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) BACK....ish. Sorry for being gone a lot, guys. I'm alive, but I'm mostly on Minecraft (survival.keymc.me) and dA (Sophillina.deviantart.com). I won't be too active, because my laptop has been taken away and I only hve it for the weekends and if I'm behaved in the morning. (Which is hard to do with 4 brothers nagging at my every move) WOAH! Never thought i'd see the day you came back. However, welcome back Sophie! :D I'm going to follow you on DA right now. I'm CrazyFaceFan BTW, we should follow each other! :D Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 05:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god, someone here who has a dA!! I'm gonna +Watch ya right now too. xD I must say, I am VERY happy that you've returned; trust me, I can understand the lure of Minecraft. ;-) Welcome back! Not just Minecraft, but YouTube, deviantART, and a ton of other stuff. By the way, does this mean that when you get your laptop back, you'll go back to being a regular contributor here? :-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I'll contribute when I see fit, and I'll bookmark the Wikia so I don't forget. ;) 'My Apologies....' Guys, I'm sorry I'm not on too much... Lots of stuff goin' on. I know I said it before, and I'll say it again - I'll try to be on more. (By the by, I got an awesome GIR blanket and a GIR hat for Christmas. dB Both of which are on me currently.) Also, on Talk Pages, you can tell it's me talking because I always talk in Bold. (If you talk in Bold on my talk page, I'll unbold it before replying. >:U Posers. xD)